1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of compact disc boxes storage and display stands. It provides a new way to vertically cascade cd boxes with easy access to every box, with a clear display of the content label.
2. Description of the Prior Methods
In the past few years, the use of compact discs for musical and other recordings became widely available and popular. Users of cd's often find it necessary to place their collections in particular storage containers for ease of access and organization. There are containers for cd boxes ranging from portable units to larger, stationary cases.
The existing containers take a variety of shapes. There are some which are completely enclosed, holding a large multitude of cd boxes, some of which pack the boxes tightly creating a difficulty in accessing any chosen cd box. Some use open stands which do not provide very much support for individual boxes and can only be effective with large number of cd boxes. Such arrangements do not allow for easy removal and replacement of a box in the same space from where it was removed. Also other cd boxes have to be moved to access a particular selection. In other cases, mechanical devices are used to eject a given box, leaving room for breakage and mechanical failure.
Therefore, there still remains a need for a compact disc stand which would house from one to a plurality of cd cases which are easily accessed and replaced without disturbing neighboring-boxes, with clear overview of its contents, while providing an economical, aesthetic and pleasing design.